youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Ava
Ava is a fan character created by SweetTooth98 (Now AngelinBlack424) and she is the creators main fan character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Ava is a red squrriel that is best friends with Ziggles and lives with her in their little tree house in the town of Happy Tree Town. She is a red squrriel and has a little lighting bolt birthmark on the right side of her forehead and a patch of hair on top of her head, nearly covering her eye. She has an addictive craving with eating hearts from other animals. She is very cute and loving, but has been seen as a pyschopath to the animals who have witnessed the gory crimes she had previously committed. Ava used to be a doctor for Happy Tree Hospital. However, she was soon fired from her job because she was not allowed to eat the patients' hearts. No one had realized what an awkward killer Ava can truly become. Ava now lives with Ziggles in a tree branch, similar to Flippy's house. Most of Ava's kills involves heart removal. She has a huge crush on Nutty, but in the episode I Splendon't Do Anything, Ava instantly falls for Splendont. Ava even kills Ziggles by accident sometimes Episodes Starring Roles *You're Ripping Me Apart *I Shove You *Trick or Trip *Second Baits The Charm! *There's No Taze Like Home *Broken Hearts and Chipped Beaks Featuring Roles *Speak of the Daredevil *The Right Side Of The Tracks *Better Early Than Ever *Sweet Tooth Decay *Remembering Trippy *Building Confidence *Mind Over Mutilation *Not So A-Maze-Ing *Going Batty *Carn-Evil Rides Appearances *Not Yo' Cheese *Fight at the Museum *I Spa it First *Ball Breaker *Wishing Well Done *Greedy, Greedy Tree Friends *Project Girly *Prickly Past *Faint of Heart *Ticking time Bomb *Red On Arrival *Inside, Then Out Deaths #You're Ripping Me Apart: Blew up when a bomb went off in her face. #Speak of the Daredevil: Engulfed by an avalanche. #Better Early Than Ever: Died from paper cuts. #Fight at the Museum: Died when the museum collapsed. (debatable) #I Shove You: Died in the explosion of her sneeze. #Trick or Trip: Impaled by a triton. #Second Baits The Charm: Slammed into a building by Splendid. #Ball Breaker: Died when a building was set in fire. (debatable) #'Not So A-Maze-Ing: Cracked her skull open. #Prickly Past: Impaled on Plushy's severed quills. #Broken Hearts and Chipped Beaks: Impaled by Pointy's beak. #Red On Arrival: Killed by Perry. '(off-screen) #Carn-Evil Rides: Crushed by a ferris wheel cage. List of Kills *Trippy - 2 ("I Shove You", "Trick or Trip") *Disco Bear - 1 ("Wishing Well Done" along with Petunia, Giggles and Fiora) *Mime - 1 ("Building Confidence" along with Lumpy) *Handy - 1 ("Building Confidence" along with Lumpy and Rush) *Pointy - 1 ("Broken Hearts and Chipped Beaks" along with Nurse) *Pranky - 1 ("Faint of Heart" along with Pace) Trivia *The reason she is obsessed with eating hearts is because the creator got the idea from a song from Avenged Sevenfold called "A Little Piece of Heaven". *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Ava Season 1 introduction.png|Ava's season 1 intro. HTF Cute Base.png|A cuter Ava. Names in Other Languages Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Red Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Sweet Tooth98's Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Cannibals Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Animals Category:Fanmade Characters